The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age. live-action sequence of Chris and Martin plays Chris Kratt: We're here in North America. On the rocky mountains. Martin Kratt: Hey, it's us, the Kratt brothers. I'm Martin. Chris Kratt: And I'm Chris. And we're checking out some cave paintings here in these caves. mammoths paintings are shown Martin Kratt: Wow. There's some woolly mammoth paintings here. Chris Kratt: And some ground sloth paintings. Martin Kratt: And saber-tooth cats paintings. tooth tiger paintings are shown Chris Kratt: During the ice age, cavemen painted these extinct creatures to help them be more successful in hunting. Martin Kratt: And these mammoths are ancestors of elephants which has gone extinct by being hunted by humans. Chris Kratt: Along with being frozen in ice during the end of it and ground sloths and saber tooth tigers gone extinct too. Martin Kratt: Scientists have discovered fossils and cave paintings and show them to the people so that they'II learn all about how they live. Chris Kratt: Imagine if we can travel back in time to the Ice Age? Martin Kratt: Imagine if we had woolly mammoth powers? Kratt Bros: What if? turn into their animated form and run forward scene changes to the Tortuga Chris Kratt: Wow! Those woolly mammoths are massive! Martin Kratt: I know. But we mustn't forgot saber tooth cats. Connor Lacey: And ground sloths. clicks a button and footage of a ground sloth appears on the screen Chris Kratt: They're sure are bigger than everyday sloths. Martin Kratt: You're really getting good of being a Wild Kratt. Connor Lacey: I know. Chris Kratt: Thanks to us teaching you and your friends about creatures. Connor Lacey: Heh. Chris Kratt: It's true you know. Connor Lacey: Let's see what the others are up to? went to the main control room Martin Kratt: Hey, guys. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Martin, Chris, Connor. Connor Lacey: Hey, Twilight. Marco Polo: Say, we were just wondering what it would be like to travel back to when the Ice Age occurred. Luke: Yeah. With all those big glaciers and massive snow mounts. Discord: It would be a spectacular sight. Sunset Shimmer: Seeing many prehistoric animals from years back. Aviva Corcovado: Except for one thing. Nia: And that is? Aviva Corcovado: The time trampoline is still being fixed. Lightning McQueen: Hey, don't worry. Connor's realm crystal has the ability of time travel. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. Capper: How does it work? Connor Lacey: I'll show you. picks it up Hiro: Wait for it. crystal glows Stephen: Whoa. Merlin: Wait for it! Connor Lacey: To the time of the Ice Age! is a bright flash of light and they are teleported to the time of the Ice Age Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Whoa. Paxton: Look at all this snow. Chris Kratt: Yeah. Connor (train): It's amazing. Star Swirl the Bearded: This is the time of the Ice Age! Starlight Glimmer: I'm not sure about time traveling. Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan